


Tu es ma liberté

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaths, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jail, Prison
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Cela avait été la belle vie, ses activités de délinquant d'un côté, ses moments volés avec elle, mais tout ne dure qu'un temps.





	Tu es ma liberté

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un univers alternatif, mais même ici tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

Deidara avait toujours aimé la liberté, liberté qu'il avait toujours connu. Il avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il n'avait que trois ans, il avait été placé en orphelinat d'où il s'était régulièrement échappé, aussi souvent qu'il avait pu sans que cela ne dérange qui que ce soit. Il avait toujours fait ce qu'il avait voulu sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres. 

C'était cette adoration pour la liberté qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre un groupe comme l'Akatsuki. Certains d'entre eux étaient plus dangereux que d'autres, mais il s'en était moqué, tant qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Cette organisation se voulait indépendante, et opposée au gouvernement. Leurs activités étaient diverses, cela allait de simples affiches dénonçant tel ou tel abus, à des vols, en passant par des bagarres (et même en ce qui concernait Hidan, des meurtres). Deidara n'avait jamais tué, il avait participé à certains cambriolages, mais il était celui qui réalisait les affiches, et il avait tagué de nombreux endroits de la ville. C'était son talent artistique qui avait intéressé Pein, le chef, et qui l'avait motivé à l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

Cela avait été pendant longtemps la meilleure partie de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre dans le tableau et chamboule tout. Elle avec ses cheveux blonds, elle avec ses yeux verts, elle et son corps parfait, elle et chacun de ses gestes, de ses mots, de ses sourires, de ses rires...Temari, qui en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, était devenue la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Il avait ressenti un sentiment d'appartenance encore plus fort que celui qu'il avait éprouvé en entrant dans l'Akatsuki, un sentiment de complémentarité que personne ne lui avait jamais donné. 

Ils n'avait rien en commun ; il était orphelin, elle avait une famille aimante, il était pauvre, elle venait d'un milieu fortuné, elle était une citoyenne modèle, il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il avait enfreint les lois...Pourtant il était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle qui avait su apprécier son art pour ce qu'il était et non pas dans le but d'en tirer quelque chose comme Pein.

Cela avait été la belle vie, ses activités de délinquant d'un côté, ses moments volés avec elle, mais tout ne dure qu'un temps.

Une opération spéciale avait été mise en place afin de récupérer de l'argent et des données confidentielles dans les locaux d'une personnalité importante de la ville. Le plan s'était déroulé à la perfection, Zetsu avait repéré la zone des semaines auparavant et étudié les mouvements de va et vient, et les heures de relève de la sécurité. Kakuzu avait fourni les uniformes, Kisame les armes, Sasori s'était chargé du système de sécurité, pendant que Deidara et Itachi faisaient le guet. Pein et Konan se chargeaient de prendre ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, sous la garde d'Hidan. Ils s'étaient préparés sur le bout des doigts, aucun détail n'avait été laissé au hasard, aucune possibilité négligée...Enfin presque toutes les possibilités, ils n'avaient pas envisagé qu'au sein de leur équipe se dissimulait un agent double qui avait déjà tout révélé à ses supérieurs, et qu'ils se feraient arrêter par une brigade de policiers infiltrés parmi les employés. 

Deidara entendait encore très clairement les coups de feu résonner dans tout le bâtiment. Ils revoyaient les cadavres d'Hidan, de Kisame, de Pein et Konan et d'Itachi. Zetsu et Kakuzu avaient préféré se rendre plutôt que mourir. Deidara avait bien failli faire partie de la première catégorie, il voulait se tirer lui-même une balle dans le crane, dernier geste libre de sa vie, mais il avait entendu à l'intérieur de lui la voix de Temari, et il avait l'espace de quelques secondes vu son visage inondé de larmes. Mourir à cet instant ne l'avait plus tenté, et il avait posé son arme à terre. 

Il avait eu le droit à un procès, mais Temari, qui devait avoir vu les informations et découvert que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'était pas aussi honnête qu'elle le pensait, n'était pas venue. Elle lui avait par contre, payé une avocate, une certaine Samui, qui avait réussi à convaincre le juge et les jurés de ne pas lui infliger une peine trop sévère. Après tout « son client n'avait tué personne, s'était spontanément rendu, et était jeune et donc influençable ». Ses arguments avaient été pris en compte, et il n'avait écopé que de trois ans, Kakuzu lui en avait prit quinze et Zetsu cinq. 

Entre les quatre murs de sa cellule, il pensait encore et encore à elle. Elle devait le haïr, se détester pour être tombée amoureuse de lui, le maudire, ne plus vouloir entendre parler de lui, plus jamais...Pourtant il gardait un infime espoir qu'elle puisse lui pardonner, après tout elle lui avait envoyé une avocate très réputée et aux honoraires dépassant les moyens qu'il avait.

Il s'installa devant sa petite table, prit un stylo et se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui écrire. 

Temari

Je tenais tout d'abord à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, sans ton aide je sais que ma peine aurait été plus lourde. Tu n'avais pas à le faire, tu ne me devais rien, surtout pas après avoir assisté à mon arrestation diffusée en direct par les journalistes. Ton geste m'a beaucoup touché, et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir déçu, tu ne méritais pas tout le mal que je t'ai fait subir, tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer dans ma vie. Sans toi, aujourd'hui je serais mort. Alors que j'allais renoncer à la vie et quitter ce monde, ton visage m'est apparu, et j'ai entendu ta voix murmurer mon prénom. Je me suis souvenu que j'existais pour quelqu'un et qu'il ne fallait pas que je meurs, surtout pas pour une organisation dans laquelle personne ne serait morte pour moi. 

Temari si je devais revivre ce que j'ai vécu pour être avec toi, alors je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.Tu as su aimer le vrai moi, celui que tu as rencontré alors qu'il taguait un mur et à qui tu as décidé de ne pas faire de reproches et que tu n'as pas dénoncé à la police parce que tu as été séduite par son art. J'étais dans ce groupe avant de croiser ta route, et je croyais que cela me rendait vivant, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, une illusion à laquelle je me raccrochais pour avoir l'impression que ma vie avait un sens. En réalité ma vie ne m'appartenait que lorsque j'étais avec toi. 

Je devine que tu dois avoir certaines questions que tu souhaiterai me poser, et j'y répondrai sans détour et avec sincérité. Celle à laquelle je peux déjà répondre, et dont tu ne dois pas douter de ma réponse est que non je n'ai pas triché avec toi, je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, tu es même la seule personne avec laquelle je n'ai pas eu à jouer un rôle. 

Si tu voulais me rayer de ta vie je le comprendrais tout à fait, et je le respecterais. La seule chose que je désirerais serait ton pardon, uniquement ton pardon, car espérer que tu m'aimes encore, serait égoïste de ma part. Je ne te demande pas de m'attendre, continue de vivre, profite de ta liberté, ne gâche ni ton temps, ni ta jeunesse pour moi. Tu es celle qui m'a fait réaliser qu'être libre ne signifiait pas enfreindre la loi et faire tout ce que l'on désire sans se soucier des conséquences. Être libre,c'est avoir la chance d'être avec ceux que l'on aime, de les voir heureux, et de les rendre heureux. C'est pouvoir admirer les oiseaux qui volent dans le ciel poussés par le souffle du vent. J'avais tout ça, j'avais cette liberté avec toi et comme très souvent c'est lorsqu'on a perdu quelque chose qu'on réalise à quel point on y tenait. 

Encore une fois je te supplie de me pardonner de t'avoir fait endurer cette épreuve. Tu es forte, tu t'en remettras considère-moi comme une parenthèse dans ta vie, et referme-la très vite. J'ai encore tant de choses que je voudrais t'écrire, te dire, te demander si tu te souviens de tel ou tel moment que nous avons vécu tous les deux, mais cela ne ferait sans doute que renforcer ta douleur, et raviver des souvenirs qu'au contraire tu voudrais sûrement par dessus tout oublier. 

Sois heureuse ! Sois libre ! Mais avant tout Sois !

Deidara

Lorsque Temari avait ouvert la boîte aux lettres ce jour-là, elle avait trouvé au milieu des factures, publicités et lettres pour le reste de sa famille, une enveloppe bien particulière. Une enveloppe avec une adresse d'expédition où aucun membre des Sabaku No ne mettraient jamais les pieds. 

Dans sa famille on détestait enfreindre les lois, et on luttait même contre ceux qui le faisaient. Sabaku No Rasa, son père, était commissaire de police dans le plus réputé des commissariat de Tokyo, Karura, sa mère, était juge aux affaires familiales, son oncle Yashamaru formait des médecins pour l'armée, sa tante Pakura elle formait des militaires, son frère cadet Kankuro suivait des études afin de devenir médecin légiste et son autre petit frère était en dernière année de lycée, et avait prévu de devenir policier. Elle non plus ne faisait pas exception à la règle en étudiant à la faculté afin de rejoindre l'agence d'investigation de sécurité publique, une agence spécialisée dans le contre-espionnage. 

Elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, elle avait déposé le reste du courrier du jour sur la table de la salle à manger, et elle était montée à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, dont elle avait verrouillé la porte après y être entrée, et ce alors qu'elle était seule dans la maison. Elle s'était assise sur son lit, et avait fixé pendant plusieurs secondes l'adresse tamponnée en haut à gauche. Il lui avait donc écrit, mais pour lui dire quoi à elle qui n'était pas allée au procès. 

Elle s'était jurée de l'oublier, de prétendre que leur histoire n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais cela s'était vite avéré impossible, et ce malgré qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble depuis longtemps. Ce n'était donc pas la durée d'une relation qui comptait, mais son intensité, et à ce niveau-là elle avait été servie. Elle considérait plus Deidara comme un artiste que comme un tagueur, et avait donc décidé de mettre de côté le fait que ce genre d'activité était illégal. 

Elle avait ouvert l'enveloppe, les mains moites, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait parcouru avec attention, avec autant d'attention que celle qu'elle avait reçu deux ans auparavant et qui l'informait de son admission à l'université de Tokyo. 

Deidara l'a remerciait de lui avoir payé une avocate, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de le faire, et elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en ceux commis d'office. 

Dans le reste de la lettre il s'excusait du mal qu'il lui avait fait endurer. Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant, ne pas se mettre avec elle s'il était dans cette organisation terroriste, ou alors quitter ce groupe, lui avouer la vérité, et rester avec elle, mais certainement pas être un criminel et la fréquenter. Tant pis pour lui, il avait tout perdu, son groupe avait démantelé, la majorité des membres ayant été abattus, lui était en prison pour trois, et elle, elle allait faire une croix sur lui.

Alors que j'allais renoncer à la vie et quitter ce monde, ton visage m'est apparu, et j'ai entendu ta voix murmurer mon prénom.

Cette phrase l'avait troublée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle lui avait indirectement sauvé la vie, et évité de commettre la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Elle ne ne lui aurait jamais pardonné s'il s'était suicidé. Elle était sa raison de vivre, il n'avait pensé à personne d'autre qu'elle et n'avait renoncé à s’ôter la vie que pour elle, c'était touchant, et légèrement glauque.   
Il voulait qu'elle tourne la page, comme si c'était si simple, aussi facile que s'il avait s'agit d'un livre. C'était loin d'être le cas, on ne n’effaçait pas un bonheur comme celui qu'elle avait connu avec lui uniquement parce qu'on vous le demandait. Temari se raisonnait, se répétait que c'était normal, que la rupture était récente, qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Tentative désespérée de se convaincre elle-même, bien évidemment, c'était raté, mais c'était la seule arme qu'elle avait pour se donner du courage. 

Sois heureuse ! Sois libre ! Mais avant tout Sois !

Comment pouvait-elle être sans lui à ses côtés ?

 

Deidara n'avait pas eu de réponse, cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir, après tout c'était ce qu'il avait voulu, qu'elle continue sa vie sans se soucier de lui. Pourtant, il n'aurait pas été contre une seule petite lettre, même pour l'insulter, pour lui annoncer qu'elle l'avait remplacé, juste un mot, n'importe quoi écrit de sa main. Son absence de nouvelles était douloureuse, surtout qu'il pensait à elle constamment. 

« Vous avez une visite au parloir, l'informa un gardien en ouvrant la porte. »

Il se leva en silence, et le suivit à travers les couloirs du bâtiment. Il avait déjà reçu quelques visiteurs depuis le début de sa peine ; des journalistes qui voulaient faire un article sur son histoire, des étudiants en psychologie qui désiraient étudier son profil, et même un artiste du nom de Jiraiya qui était intéressé par son talent artistique qu'il avait pu admirer sur les affiches de l'Akatsuki. Deidara ne refusait jamais de rencontrer ces gens, cela l'occupait, le distrayait, et c'était toujours mieux que les quatre murs de sa cellule. 

Sauf que cette fois-ci la personne qui était venue le voir n'était ni un journaliste, ni un psychologue, et encore moins ce Jiraiya. C'était Elle, Temari qui était assise et qui semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans cet endroit pourtant loin d'être normal pour un tête à tête. Il s'installa en face d'elle, incertain de ce qu'elle allait lui raconter, et heureux de la voir et de l'avoir rien qu'à lui pendant un petit moment.

« Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire, et surtout pas par lettre !

Deidara sourit, cela pouvait paraître étrange de le voir agir ainsi au vu de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire mais il lisait entre les lignes, et dans le langage de Temari cela signifiait qu'elle lui pardonnait, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était là.

-Tu es ravissante, répondit-il

Les joues de la blonde virèrent au rouge comme il s'y était attendu. Elle réagissait toujours ainsi lorsqu'il la complimentait. 

-I...Idiot, bégaya-t-elle.

Il rit, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des gardiens qui surveillaient la salle d'un œil vigilant. 

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Il lui prit discrètement la main, sous la table, à l'abri de tous. Ce fut elle qui entrelaça leurs doigts, tout en se mordillant la lèvres inférieure, probablement de peur d'être réprimandée.   
-Toi aussi, lui répondit-elle sur un ton tout aussi bas que celui qu'il avait employé, plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé, avoua-t-elle douloureusement.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes sans parler, ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin, leurs yeux le faisaient à la place de leurs lèvres. Ce fut bientôt l'heure de la fin de la permission de parloir, et ils se levèrent au même moment.

-Je reviendrai, lui jura-t-elle en plantant ses iris dans les siens. »

Il lui vola rapidement un baiser lorsque personne ne s'occupaient d'eux, désirant goûter à sa liberté une dernière fois. Après cela il retourna dans sa cellule et elle chez elle. Deidara était heureux, il planait à des années lumières au-dessus de la prison. Temari était sa liberté, tant qu'elle était en vie, et qu'elle allait bien, il pouvait tout endurer. Trois ans ici ne lui faisait pas peur, parce qu'elle reviendrait toujours.


End file.
